Acorn
by Pictureofnight
Summary: Aujourd'hui est le bon jour, Bilbon l'a senti. Aujourd'hui, la Comté aura un nouvel arbre. Pas vrai, Thorin ?


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'ai cette histoire en tête (et dans mon PC) depuis longtemps. Je souhaitais la partager.

Hier, il a plu. Longtemps. Comme il a plu le jour d'avant, et celui d'encore avant.

Aujourd'hui le ciel est clair, limpide, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les nuages ont disparu, et l'aube respire le printemps, le soleil encore timide derrière l'horizon. L'air est saturé des parfums qu'apporte la brise du matin : humus, herbe mouillée, pois de senteur, giroflée, narcisse… Le printemps est vraiment installé.

Alors que le soleil doucement s'installe au-dessus de la Comté, la lune, pleine, lui cède la place, dernier vestige de l'équinoxe. Si tout va bien, aujourd'hui est le bon jour.

Oui, aujourd'hui est le bon jour. Bilbon l'a senti dès l'instant où il a ouvert les yeux.

Cela fait longtemps -près de deux ans- qu'il le guette, alors il ne peut le laisser passer sans le reconnaître immédiatement. Il rejette ses couvertures en arrière, s'étire, pose ses pieds sur le sol de sa chambre. Sentir le parquet sous ses pieds lui rappelle l'état dans lequel il a retrouvé sa maison quand il est rentré de son périple. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre : il est chez lui et compte bien le rester. Il s'habille prestement, souriant largement, et se dépêche de rejoindre… la cuisine. Et bien oui ! Même pressé, un hobbit reste un hobbit. Et maintenant que plus rien ne l'en empêche, il ne va pas se priver d'un bon petit-déjeuner.

Malgré son empressement, il prend quand même le temps de s'asseoir. Mais il trépigne d'impatience sur son banc, comme s'il était monté sur des ressorts.

« Tu vas voir Thorin, c'est magnifique ! »

Un sourire lui répond. Il a un beau sourire, Thorin. Le genre de celui qui vous marque à jamais, le coeur et l'esprit.

Le semi-homme est excité, et sitôt son repas avalé, se précipite vers sa malle, posée nonchalamment au détour d'un couloir. Il l'ouvre, et s'arrête quelques instants pour en observer le contenu : des livres, des cartes, quelques vêtements… Des choses qu'il n'a pas utilisées depuis bien longtemps. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, il enlève les cartes, les livres, qu'il dépose à côté de lui. A genoux devant le coffre, il en atteint le fond, et en retire une petite bourse de cuir brun, enveloppée dans différentes couches de tissus, pour la garder au sec. La bourse est simple, presque neuve, le cuir n'est pas abîmé. Bilbon en dessert religieusement les cordons, et en verse le contenu dans sa main.

Un gland en tombe. Le gland du jardin de Beorn.

« Tu vois, je l'ai gardé ! J'attendais le bon moment. »

Un rire tendre. Tout ce temps ?

« Bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas gâté. »

Un autre rire. Il est doux le rire de Thorin. Doux et rare.

Après l'avoir contemplé un instant, Bilbon dépose précautionneusement le gland par terre, sur sa bourse, referme la malle après avoir rangé son contenu.

Ravi de ce qui l'attend, il part en quête des outils adéquats.

Il s'arrête sur le pas de sa porte. Il a tous les outils nécessaires, mais stoppe un instant pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. Le fond de l'air est frais, et encore un peu humide. La rosée s'accroche au gazon et au pied de sa porte fleurissent quelques pâquerettes, arrivées jusqu'ici au gré des vents. Au bord de sa fenêtre, les jacinthes aussi sortent le bout de leurs tiges. L'une d'elles, précoce, a déjà fleuri, embaumant l'air d'un doux parfum. Le reste de son univers n'est que pour l'instant que de vert vêtu, mais Bilbon est patient. Et fier de son jardin.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbon n'attend pas de réponse, car il sait qu'il a raison. Son jardin est le plus beau.

Le vent de mars soulève ses mèches brunes et lui rappelle que, malgré le soleil, la température reste assez basse. Il ressert sa veste pour bloquer les courants d'air.

Le vent soulève aussi les longues tresses noires de Thorin. Il a de beaux cheveux, Thorin. Un peu longs, peut-être.

« Allez, il faut se dépêcher ! Il y a un peu de chemin à faire. »

Et Bilbon, encore une fois, n'attend pas de réponse. Il ferme la porte et sort de son jardin, les outils en main et le gland bien en sûreté dans la poche de son gilet. Il se dirige vers la clairière qu'il a repérée quelque temps auparavant. Il y a assez de place, et peu de gens s'aventurent par là-bas. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, par conséquent cela n'intéresse personne. Deux collines plus loin, il est arrivé. La clairière s'étend devant lui, pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour ce qu'il compte faire. Entre les herbes s'épanouissent de nombreuses touffes de violettes, et leur parfum entêtant mêlé à celui des narcisses postés en bordure le mettent de meilleure humeur encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime le printemps ! Il descend au milieu des herbes folles, encore humides, et rejoint le coin le plus ensoleillé. Là, il dépose ses outils, respire un peu. Il s'étire. Et sort d'un des sacs son deuxième petit-déjeuner. Il ne s'agirait pas de travailler le ventre vide !

Un rire joyeux éclate.

« Hé, ne te moque pas ! J'ai faim. Et j'ai fini. »

Bilbon se lève, secoue les miettes de ses vêtements. Il est prêt pour enfin commencer ce qu'il rêve de faire depuis longtemps : planter son gland. Gandalf lui avait donné quelques conseils sur l'arbre en question, qui requiert des soins différents des autres chênes. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir tout retenu, mais qu'importe. Il est prêt à faire de son mieux.

Il aligne les outils qu'il a amenés avec lui, et choisit la bêche pour commencer. Il retourne donc un carré de terre, l'aère, en retire les pierres. Les mauvaises herbes autour sont également évincées, jusqu'à ce que le hobbit décide avoir suffisamment fait de place pour le futur arbre.

Deux yeux taquins. Thorin est malicieux, et ses prunelles grises sont chaleureuses.

Bilbon regarde autour de lui et se rend compte qu'il a peut-être été un peu trop efficace. Il a retourné la terre sur près de 5m². Il hausse les épaules. Au moins le futur chêne aura suffisamment d'espace, et la terre retournée dissuadera peut-être les éventuels curieux. On ne trouble pas la nature en devenir.

Il va chercher ensuite sa pelle, et creuse un trou au milieu du terrain dégagé. Pas très profond, mais suffisamment pour mettre le gland hors de portée des oiseaux. Cela fait, il tire de la poche de son gilet la précieuse bourse et en sort le fruit. D'un beige doré, celui-ci fait presque deux fois la taille de son pouce. Nul doute qu'il contient des vertus propres à son espèce. En le regardant, Bilbon se remémore tous les bons souvenirs liés à son aventure avec la Compagnie. Même s'il a dû risquer sa vie de nombreuses fois, il recommencerait sans hésiter. Parce qu'alors, il était avec Thorin, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il soupire.

Un autre lui fait écho. Nostalgique ?

« Bien sûr ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Il secoue la tête. L'heure n'est pas à la nostalgie, mais au jardinage ! Avec maintes précautions, il retire la cupule du gland. Ce qui lui avait permis jusqu'ici de ne pas pourrir va maintenant lui permettre de germer. Bilbon remet la cupule dans la bourse. Elle pourra toujours servir. Alors, avec un air digne des plus grandes cérémonies, Bilbon dépose le gland en terre, et le recouvre, amassant de la terre par-dessus pour pouvoir reconnaître avec précision le lieu où il est planté. Le sol est encore humide, il n'a donc pas besoin d'arroser sa nouvelle plantation. Il ramasse ses outils, après un dernier casse-croûte, et se dirige vers sa maison, laissant le carré de terre retournée derrière lui.

« Viens, nous reviendrons demain. »

Il ne pensait pas être resté dehors si longtemps, mais à flâner de fleur en fleur comme le ferait un papillon, le soleil est déjà couchant lorsqu'il atteint sa demeure. La jacinthe précoce a éclos de nouvelles fleurs, et les pâquerettes courbent le dos sous le poids du jour. Elles auront besoin de la rosée pour se tenir droites à nouveau.

Bilbon rentre, dépose ses outils et prépare ce dont il aura besoin pour le lendemain. Après un énième repas et un brin de toilette, il va se coucher, ayant hâte que la nuit ne passe pour qu'il puisse retourner voir son chêne. Il veut vérifier si ce que Gandalf lui a dit est vrai. Si les chênes de Beorn peuvent atteindre une aussi large envergure ici, dans la Comté. Mais peuvent-ils seulement y pousser ?

« Il sera magnifique, pas vrai ? »

Magnifique…

Bilbon s'endort, serrant contre lui son oreiller. Une larme vient s'y écraser.

L'aube est enfin arrivée. Bilbon la guette depuis sa fenêtre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre. L'horizon est dégagée, ce qui veut dire que la journée sera claire. La lune laisse encore une fois sa place dans le ciel à l'astre solaire. Lorsqu'enfin Bilbon en aperçoit les premiers rayons, il décide que l'heure peut être considérée comme suffisamment décente pour un petit-déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, il ne prend même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Il engloutit son repas, attrape ses outils et sort en courant. Mais au moment de franchir sa porte, le froid l'arrête net. Et oui ! Le printemps a beau s'être récemment installé, l'aurore n'en est pas la partie la plus chaleureuse. Bilbon grogne. Il a besoin d'une veste supplémentaire, qu'il va chercher.

Un éclat de rire salue son geste. Thorin le sait étourdi et impulsif. Quel être étrange que ce hobbit !

« Cesse donc de te moquer ! Cela peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

Mais il le dit sans méchanceté, car il sait que le nain a raison. Pourtant, sitôt équipé, il repart en courant jusqu'à la clairière au chêne. C'est ainsi qu'il a voulu la nommer.

Lorsqu'enfin il la rejoint, le soleil éclaire largement la Comté de ses rayons. Il se dirige vers le carré de terre, où l'attend une merveilleuse surprise : le gland a germé ! Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Oh, bien sûr, la pousse n'est pas grande, quelques millimètres à peine, mais c'est incroyable ! En une nuit ! Bilbon tombe à genoux dans la terre, effleurant avec délicatesse cette merveille que la nature lui offre. Alors Gandalf avait raison. Fébrile, le hobbit commence à lui parler, de tout, de rien. Tout hobbit sait que parler aux plantes aide à leur croissance. Et il lui parle ainsi, pendant une partie de la matinée. Le sol est encore légèrement humide, il n'a donc pas besoin de l'arroser. Bilbon finit par se lever à regrets, pour rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne cesse de s'ébahir devant ce petit miracle qui lui est adressé. Son chêne a germé ! Le sourire qu'il arbore, large, vaut tous les discours du monde.

Un sourire, tendre et fier. La passion des hobbits pour les détails et les petites choses fascine Thorin.

Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, Bilbon fait d'incessants aller-retours jusqu'à la clairière, apportant au fur et à mesure de nouvelles choses, notamment de quoi construire une cabane où garder quelques outils, ainsi qu'un banc. Il passe de plus en plus de temps avec le jeune arbrisseau. La jeune pousse mesure déjà plusieurs centimètres de haut. Depuis quelques temps, le hobbit a entrepris de lui raconter l'incroyable aventure dans laquelle Gandalf l'a entraîné. Les paysages merveilleux, les amis fantastiques, la maison de Beorn et le royaume des elfes, les combats et les fuites, Rivendell et Erebor… La majestueuse Erebor. Il aimerait y retourner. Le tout jeune chêne ne peut qu'être d'accord. N'est-ce pas ? Que peut-il bien penser, de toute façon ? Un bourgeon est apparu, et le vent fait doucement se balancer la tige encore frêle.

« Il est beau, tu trouves pas ? Il sera le plus beau de tous les chênes de la Comté ! »

Le vent continue de souffler, et Bilbon continue de narrer ses aventures. Cela fait déjà quelque temps que Bilbon suit sa routine, et la nature a continué d'évoluer. Quelques anémones lui tiennent maintenant compagnie dans la clairière, et les animaux ont aussi fait leur apparition. Un bourdon vient régulièrement se poser sur le banc à côté du hobbit, comme si lui aussi suivait le déroulement de ses aventures. Quelques papillons, quelques oiseaux…

« Thorin, regarde, une hirondelle ! »

Elle vole bas. Mais Bilbon s'en fiche. Il reste figé, le doigt en l'air.

« Thorin, regarde… »

Un sourire triste. Désolé.

« Regarde… »

Bilbon est hébété. Quelque chose se fraye un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas savoir. Quelque chose de grave. Et d'infiniment triste. Un souvenir...

 _« Thorin, regarde… Les aigles… »_

Les aigles, Thorin…

Mais il n'y a pas d'aigles dans la Comté.

Bilbon tremble, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Son corps réagit avant même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ses jambes ne le portent plus, et il tombe, à genoux devant son jeune arbre. Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, Thorin… Le nom tourne en boucle dans sa tête, et les sanglots le secouent lorsque la réalité le rattrape. Il est seul.

« Thorin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec moi ? »

Les sanglots continuent de le secouer, encore et encore, alors qu'il se libère de toute la peine qu'il ne peut plus ignorer. Il est seul.

Il ne comprend comment, pourquoi, et il arrose de ses larmes la tendre pousse de chêne. Est-ce donc tout ce qu'il lui reste ? Il est seul. Encore.

Il se met en colère tout à coup, se lève et crie au vent.

« On n'était pas assez bien, c'est ça ? On valait pas le coup ? C'est pour ça que t'es parti ? Que tu nous as laissés ? Que tu m'as laissé ? »

Une bourrasque lui renvoie ses mots en pleine figure. Parce que ce ne sont que ça. Des mots. Du chagrin et de la colère. Et si la colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, le chagrin, lui, s'est installé et ne semble pas vouloir quitter le hobbit. Il lui pèse sur le cœur.

Les souvenirs affluent : Thorin et son courage, son entêtement, sa bravoure, mais aussi Thorin et ses mots blessants, sa défiance, son arrogance, mais également Thorin et sa douleur, sa rancœur et ses remords. Ses forces et ses faiblesses. Mais ce qui domine, dans tout ça, c'est Thorin lui-même. Sa haute stature, sa carrure, son armure et ses armes, ses cheveux nattés et ses yeux de glace et de feu. Mais Bilbon a surtout gardé en mémoire le sourire de Thorin. Parce que lorsque le nain lui a souri, la première fois, Bilbon s'est senti bizarre. Parce que lorsque le nain sourit, ses yeux s'illuminent et son visage s'éclaire. Parce que lorsqu'il sourit, le nain est beau, tout simplement. Et Bilbon a su, la fois où le nain l'a pris dans ses bras, qu'il aurait pu y rester indéfiniment.

« Mais t'es pas là… »

Les larmes continuent de couler, mais Bilbon n'y prête plus attention.

Il se rappelle les dernières paroles de Thorin, ses derniers mots, ceux qu'il lui a soufflé alors que le souffle même le quittait : planter ses arbres, les regarder grandir, pour se souvenir…

« Je n'oublierai pas, non… Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne ! »

Le vent souffle toujours, léger, et soudain Bilbon sent comme un baiser sur son front, quelque chose de frais, de doux et de tendre. Il relève les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir baissés. Il reste un instant stupéfait : devant lui, à travers ses larmes, c'est bien Thorin qu'il voit !

« Thorin ? Thorin, c'est bien toi ? »

L'espoir, dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, est un espoir fou. Se pourrait-il..? Mais l'apparition - car il s'agit bien d'une apparition - se contente de secouer la tête, un triste sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le spectre de Thorin est debout, à côté du jeune chêne, et semble désolé de l'état dans lequel se trouve Bilbon. Mais apparemment, le hobbit reprend peu à peu ses esprits, et se rend compte qu'il tient peut-être là sa dernière chance.

« Tu vas partir, c'est ça ? Je voulais te dire… merci. Pour tout, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et j… je… »

Bilbon n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à dire ce que son cœur n'en peut plus de porter. Mais Thorin le sait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne serait pas resté à ses côtés tout ce temps, sinon. Oui il le sait. Mais le hobbit a trop mal pour le dire.

L'apparition sait tout ça, et sur un dernier baiser fantôme, le sourire triste mais pétillant, elle disparaît, se dissolvant en volutes dans l'air de la clairière, le vent emportant par bourrasques ses dernières paroles.

 _Au revoir, maître cambrioleur ! Adieu, Bilbon…_

Les larmes qu'il verse, Bilbon ne sait plus si elles sont de tristesse ou de répit.

La réalité reprend doucement ses droits, et il sait qu'il vient de voir son ami pour la dernière fois. Car Thorin était son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr. Son ami, mais tellement plus que ça…

Aujourd'hui, le chêne a bien grandi. Bilbon vient souvent ici, passer de longues heures à l'abri de son feuillage, dans une vaine attente. Il reste assis à même le tapis de feuilles, à fumer sa pipe, espérant que peut-être, il reverrait Thorin. Il n'a pas pu dire ces mots, mais il les porte dans son coeur chaque jour, et le chagrin de n'avoir pas pu les dire se dispute avec le bonheur de les porter. Mais certains jours, le chagrin se fait plus lourd, alors Bilbon vient là, sous le chêne qui porte tant de ses souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, quand il se rappelle ses aventures, il arrive à être heureux que Thorin soit mort en étant son ami. Oui.

Car il sait que s'ils avaient eu plus de temps, s'il lui était devenu plus qu'un ami… Il ne lui aurait pas survécu.


End file.
